I Can Wait Forever
by phasha18
Summary: Set just after Dyson tells Bo about the deal he made with the Norn at the end of Season 1. Dyson has more than one secret that he's keeping from Bo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Lost Girl, they belong to the creators. I do however own Amelia._  
 **Note:** _Google translate was used for the Irish, so it may not be completely accurate._

 **Title:** I Can Wait Forever  
 **Created:** 23 June 2015

 **Chapter 01**  
Dyson has just old Bo that he has no love for her and she doesn't know what to do. The only people that Dyson has told are Hale and Bo, Dyson contacts his sister for help.

"Dyson! What did you do this time?" Amelia called as she walked into the Dal, she knew that was where he would be.

"Not so loud," Dyson grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into one of the rooms that Trick was letting him occupy.

"Big brother you have dome some stupid shit in your time, now what did you do?" Amelia paused taking a deep breath before she continued. "You did this for a girl...whatever it is didn't you?"

"Possibly," Dyson replied looking at her as he spoke. "I made a deal with the Norn..."

"What kind of deal did my idiot of a big brother make?" Amelia sat down crossing her legs as she spoke. "Well Dyson?"

"I told the Norn that I would give up being a wolf for her, and instead the Norn took all my love for her – leaving only the memories," Amelia looked into her brothers eyes and shook her head.

"Tá tú dúr! Maité muid ar feadh an tsaoil!"(You are stupid! We mate for life!) Amelia told him before pulling him down on the chair with her. "Cad é sin bhfoirm taispeántais speisialta faoi an bhean?" (What is so spectacularly special about this woman?)

"Tá sí speisialta. Is ainm di Bo," (She is special. Her name is Bo,) Dyson replied, he hadn't spoken Irish in a long time, his sister speaking it to him was the only time he did.

"Damn it Dyson! I don't know that I can help you, but I can talk to her if you like?" Amelia asked, it was one thing that she was good at. "But first, what kind of Fae is she?"

Trick over-hearing their conversation walked into the room, and shook his head at Dyson. Amelia turned around and her eyes flashed and she growled at him.

"Hello young Amelia," Trick said smiling at her as he spoke.

"Hi Trick, yes I'm back in town...I have not seen the Ash as yet," Amelia said, as she came to realise just who the girl was that Dyson had spoke about.

"Trick, I can handle this," Dyson spoke gruffly to his friend who still shook his head.

"What is she? Tell me the truth now brother?" Amelia said, still sitting cross-legged on the couch as she spoke.

"She's my grand-daughter, and a succubus," Trick told her calmly, Amelia took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Dia damnaigh sé Dyson. A gheobhaidh tú féin i ngach cineál na trioblóide," (God damn it Dyson. You get yourself into all kinds of trouble,) taking a deep breath Amelia slapped her older brother across the face.

Dyson, Amelia and Trick looked around as they heard footsteps and were face to face with Bo and Kensi who didn't look happy with what they had just witnessed. Dyson held his sister back as both women walked into the room and stood behind them.

"Hi, I'm Amelia," Amelia smiled holding her hand out to Bo. "Dyson's sister. So you're Bo, the one my dumb-ass brother fell in love with. I can see why," Amelia looked her up and down.

"Hi, Dyson never said that he had a sister," Bo said, looking to Dyson as she spoke – wondering just how many secrets he had.

"I know you don't know me. But can we talk somewhere in private about this ass-butt?" Amelia motioned to her brother who glared at her causing Kensi to snicker she liked this girl.

"Can we use one of the store-rooms?" Bo questioned Trick, who shook his head and instead pointed to the room behind them.

"In there," Trick told them, both Bo and Amelia nodded, Amelia standing up and then following Bo into the room.

Once inside the room Bo and Amelia stood facing one another. Bo wondering how much the shifter knew. Amelia trying to think of exactly what she was going to say to her.

"Look I know that my brother told you what the Norn took from him, but did he tell you what she left?" Amelia asked, curious as to if Dyson had told her.

"All he said was that she took his love for me," Bo said biting her lip there was a lot that she didn't know about the Fae world.

"The Norn, she took his ability to love anyone away. But what she left was all the memories," she told her, Bo sat down and looked Amelia completely unsure of whether she was being told the truth. "That's why he's pushing you away in a sense. He can't deal with everything at once, give him time. Ní bheidh rudaí a bheith foirfe, ach beidh sé i gcónaí cúram faoi tú." (Things won't be perfect but he'll always care about you.) Amelia said the last part in Irish as Dyson had turned up in the doorway.

"Amelia, let's go you have a meeting with the Ash," Dyson told her, Amelia nodded unsure of whether in the 10 minutes that she had been talking with Bo that he had organised a meeting.

Amelia stood up to follow Dyson, Bo staying still and trying to work out what Amelia had said to her. Not even Trick was game enough to explain it to her.

"Tell her what you said, I'll wait outside," Dyson nodded and walked outside leaving the two women alone as Trick had also disappeared again.

"Bo, things won't be perfect but he'll always care about you," Amelia told her before hurrying out of the room and after Dyson almost knocking Hale over in the process. "Sorry,"

"Níl a fhios agat go mbeidh rudaí a bheith fós mar an gcéanna, tú i gcónaí mar sin dóchasach faoi ghrá, agus an Norn," (You don't know that things will still be the same, you've always been so optimistic about love, and the Norn,) Dyson sighed as he spoke and they headed away from the Dal.

"I know this Dyson, and you should know it too. You're my big brother and I care about you," Amelia told him, wrapping an arm around him as they walked. "You may not have the love for her, but I know that you still care about her,"

"Stop, the Norn took all but the memories...do you know how painful they are?" Dyson questioned, looking down at her she nodded, he closed his eyes briefly before he spoke again. "Everytime I look at her, knowing that I can't love her the way that she wants me to - that kills me,"

"Just trust me, it will work out," Amelia said, she wasn't often wrong about things. But she was right about a lot of things. "I can keep talking to her, or we can continue talking about the fact that know you, you will bhrú sí ar shiúl ar feadh tamaill." (push her away for a while.)

"Just stop. We're not getting into that. Not here in the middle of the street," he pushed her against the wall, she pushed back and growled at him.

"Dyson Thornwood, stop being an ass-butt. Where there's a will there's a way," Amelia's eyes flashed again and she pinned him against the wall. "You may be my big brother, but you can really be an ass-butt sometimes,"

Amelia didn't know how exactly she could help her brother, and neither did he. He was happy that she was there though, sometimes Hale just wasn't enough.

/pre


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Dyson had more secret than what Bo knew about. The only one who had the key to his secrets was Amelia. She knew the majority of them. Dyson and Amelia walked, he had no intention of taking her to see the Ash – not until she was ready to see him at least. She had a temper worse than that of Bo at times.

"Dyson, you're my big brother and I love your ass but sometimes you need to let people in a little more," Amelia told him before telling him something that he didn't know about himself. "When you told me about losing your love Bo, I worked out that it was more than that, call me crazy but I know you better than yourself,"

"Amelia Thornwood, you are insane. And I do love you, that will never change," Dyson told her, he knew that was true at least he hoped that his love for his sister was still there.

"Dyson, nuair a thóg an Norn do ghrá do Bo, thóg sí do chumas aon duine a ghrá. Mar gheall orainn maité don saol," (Dyson, when the Norn took your love for Bo, she took your ability to love anyone. Because we mate for life.) Amelia sighed, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. "I know that you don't want to admit that, but it's true. You'll come to terms with it when the time is right,"

"Why is it that you always know the personal business of me?" Dyson hugged her back and rested his head on top of hers. "And I don't know what to believe anymore,"

"Because I just do, I'm you sister and that's a sisters job. We'll work on this together, I promise," Amelia still had her arms wrapped around him. "I told Bo what I told you. But I don't know that she believed me either. And no she didn't use her fae powers on me,"

"Come on, lets go home," Dyson took removed his sisters arms from around his body.

Amelia and Dyson went back to Dyson's and sat on the bed, Amelia cross-legged and Dyson on the edge so they could continue talking. Amelia wondered whether he had told him exactly how old he was, and how long he had known Trick.

"You're old enough to be her father...or well great something grandfather, hell Dyson I'm old enough to be the same," Amelia couldn't help but laugh this time as she spoke.

"I don't know. Okay, there are something that I haven't thought through yet," Dyson told her, he was trying his hardest not to laugh at her but it was hard with the faces that she was pulling at him. "I don't think you'd be either of those – with you being female,"

"You know what I meant!" Amelia stuck her tongue out at him and collapsed backwards on his head. "You know that you have to tell her how old you are, I mean you're what one thousand five hundred years old and she's twenty-eight, twenty-nine?"

"You're not exactly young yourself you know, being that you yourself are over a thousand years old," he smirked as he stood up and went over to the sink to get them both a drink.

At the Dal, Bo and Kenzi were trying to get as much as they could out of Hale and Trick about the appearance of Amelia. Trick had known the shifter for as long as he had known Dyson. Hale only knew what Dyson had told him about her which wasn't much, Bo thought that she could get more by using her powers.

"What is so special about Amelia?" Bo questioned, looking to Trick as they sat at the bar.

"Amelia is Dyson's younger sister, I'm pretty sure that he cares more about her than anyone else," Hale told her, he couldn't think of the exact words to use.

"What is she? Like what kind of Fae is this girl?" Kenzie queried, was she what Dyson was?

"She's a wolf-shifter like her brother," Trick replied, pausing as he poured them all another drink. "She has been a part of his life for a long time, longer than what Hale has,"

"Wait, how has she been a part of his life longer than Hale?" Kenzi asked, she still wasn't getting the whole Amelia and Dyson being siblings.

"Kenz, they're siblings. Brother and sister," Bo said, repeating what had been said earlier. "How alike are they?"

"Very," was the only word that both Hale and Trick said.

The following morning Dyson left his sister at the Dal and went to work with Hale. Amelia walked in and was almost immediately confronted by Bo and Kenzi, she needed breakfast Dyson didn't have much in the way of food – well food that she wanted to eat.

"Hey Trick, can I use your kitchen, Dyson's sucks in the way of food." Amelia laughed as she spoke, Trick nodded and lead the way into the kitchen. "Oh come on you two, I'll cook you some amazing food,"

"Food? What kind of food?" Kenzi asked, her mind was now fully on the thought of food.

"We'll find out when I see what Trick has in kitchen," Amelia said, glancing around the kitchen once they had arrived. "Perfect, he has all the ingredients for pancakes – that is if you're in the mood for chocolate banana ones,"

"Chocolate banana pancakes?" Bo questioned, it seemed like the strangest combination.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it. Made them for Dyson one year and it was all he ate," Amelia said as she walked around and gathered the ingredients she needed before laying them on the counter. "Did you two have questions?"

"How old is Dyson?" Kenzi questioned, Bo shouldered the young girl causing Amelia to laugh. "What about you then?"

"Me, I'm older than you think. How old do you think that I am?" Amelia asked, as she started to make the pancake batter.

Amelia laughed looking at the two young girls as she mixed the batter. Bo touched her arm, and started try and use her controlling powers.

"How old is Dyson?" Bo asked again, Amelia was able to resist her and Bo didn't know why.

"Bo, that won't work. I'm sorry but that won't exactly work," Amelia smiled at her and rolled up her sleeve to show what looked like a tattoo. "I bat for both teams, and Trick never could work out why succubi fae never worked on me,"

"Are you certain?" Bo asked, she wanted to try again but Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, like you people have said that I'm special...but they also tell me I'm weird," Amelia laughed, as she poured the pancake batter into the frying pan. "I can tell you how old I am but, I'm leaving how old Dyson is up to the ass-butt,"

"Bo, Bo do we trust her?" Kenzi asked, looking to her best-friend.

"I'm over a thousand...and that's all I'll say," Kenzi's jaw dropped looking at her she couldn't believe how old she was. "Yes Kenzi, I know...but Dyson's older he is my big brother after all,"

"Those pancakes smell amazing," Bo said leaning over the pan and taking a deep breath. "Did you really just say that you were over a thousand?"

Amelia nodded finishing making the pancakes, plating them up and handing them to the girls before taking a bite from her own pancakes. Kenzi took a tentative bite of hers before chowing down on the pancakes declaring that they were delicious. Bo did the same thing, agreeing with her as Hale and Dyson turned up.

"Pancakes?" Dyson raised eyebrow and Amelia grinned, knowing that he was going to turn up and handed him a plate.

"Yes, pancakes. Now tell these lovely ladies how old you are big brother," Amelia took another bite of her pancake watching her brother squirm as all eyes laid on him.

"Not now,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _The Irish is again from google translate. I'm currently rewatching Lost Girl so that the story can continue. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update. More to come soon._

 **Chapter 03**

"I'm a little confused, how come I couldn't use my succubae on Amelia?" Bo questioned, all but forgetting what that Dyson was avoiding answering their question.

"Dyson , tá a fhios agat nach bhfuil a fhios againn an freagra dá ceist. Ní raibh a fhios Aife fiú agus bhí sí cumhachtach," _(Dyson, you know that we don't know the answer to her question. Aife didn't even know and she was powerful)_ Amelia said, biting her lip as she spoke, not knowing if Bo knew that Aife was her mother.

"What do you know about my mother?" Bo asked, looking at Amelia and raising her eyebrow. "How come she told me about what the Norn does and not you?" Bo directed her second question towards Dyson.

"Your mother tried to seduce me but it didn't work," Amelia told her, Dyson shook his head. "Dyson it's okay. She couldn't do it either," Dyson refused to talk to Bo instead choosing to ignore her.

A couple of weeks later and Amelia was still hanging around just watching all the actions of the Fae and the Humans. She was introduced to Lauren and could see why her brother was slightly annoyed by her but tolerated her. She could see how Bo kept Kenzi around, she made them all happy. One of Dyson and Amelia's old wolf-pack had turned up and Amelia never liked him at all.

"Cayden, cén fáth ar ais agat. Ní raibh mé riamh thaitin leat. Tá tú asal, má tá tú Gortaítear mo dheartháir beidh mé tú a mharú," ( _Cayden, why have you returned. I have never liked you. You are an ass, if you hurt my brother I will kill you,_ ) Amelia stood before Cayden and Dyson and growled at the slightly older man. Amelia pulled her brother aside and told him that she never trusted Cayden and told him that he would see why one day.

The following day Amelia followed Dyson, Hale and Bo who were tracking Cayden who, like Amelia had told her brother was not to be trusted ever. Little did they know they would find Cayden holding Ciara captive.

Ciara disappeared for a short while, returning when things were getting dire with the Garuda. Ameilai and Ciara had formed a bond a long time ago. Bo was starting to trust Amelia more than what she was Dyson, although Bo loved Dyson she was starting to see things a little clearer. When Ciara returned Dyson returned not long after and Amelia's first response was to slap her older brother upside the head.

"Dyson! You are stupid, I love you but you are stubborn and stupid," Amelia told him after she heard what he had been told by the Wolf-spirit.

"Amelia? What do you mean?" Bo questioned, turning to Amelia just in time to see Dyson landing on his ass.

"Dyson has always taken the wolf-spirit literally. Bo you're still champion, and you always will be," Amelia paused taking a deep breath before she continued. "You need to trust who you are, and trust yourself,"

"I trust Dyson," Bo told her, Amelia simply sighed and then walked away from them both.

"Look after them please,"

Amelia had protected the young human girl after the initial attack from the Garuda, keeping the Garuda's henchmen from killing her while her brother was almost killed himself. Ciara lost her life protecting Bo and Kenzi. Not long after and Amelia had managed to convince Kenzi of what she needed to do so that her brother was whole again. Kenzi like the others was beginning to trust the wolf-shifter.

"Kenzi, trust me. Please, this is what you need to do for Dyson to be whole again. He won't know unless you tell him," Amelia told her as Kenzi looked at her curiously. "You can not under any circumstances tell Bo or Dyson about this,"

"What do I have to do?" Kenzi asked, pulling the older girl aside to talk to her. "I feel like you know something that you're not telling us,"

"Destroy what the Norn holds dear. Weird I know," Amelia was quiet when she spoke, the others didn't need to know what she had planned with Kenzi. "I know you would do anything for Bo, and trust me this is the best thing that you could do,"

"Are you sure? I mean isn't there another way?" Kenzi asked, she had already planned to talk to Dyson about it.

"I'm sure, be the human that you are," Amelia smiled at her, glancing up as Bo and Dyson walked towards them followed by Lauren, Hale and Vex. "I'll see you all later, I know that you can do this,"

"Amelia? What have you done?" Dyson questioned, standing over her as he glanced down at her.

"Only good and you know that," Amelia smiled before grabbing Dyson's hand. "Big brother trust your little sister like always, please. Is breá liom tú Dyson. (I love you, Dyson)"

No one could understand how Dyson's sister was able to keep secrets so well. Dyson had made up his mind that he would wait forever for Bo, if he had to once he got his love for her back. He still didn't know that, that was what Amelia had entrusted Kenzi to do. Dyson took Kenzi to see the Norn, who rejected them – mere hours later and she returned solo.

Kenzi did as she and Amelia had planned while also becoming infected from cutting down the Norn's tree which in turn had her swapped for a Kistune. As soon as Kenzi had cut the Norn's tree down, she returned to Amelia before the older woman told her to go and see Dyson and give him what she had retrieved.

"Amelia, are you coming with us to fight the Garuda?" Kenzi asked, they were all now standing in The Dal, Trick had been taken by the Garuda and they were working out a way to find him.

"I can't, but Hale's sister Val will," at this Hale's younger sister Val turned up with a plethora of weaponry from Clan Zamora at their fathers behest. With that Amelia left the Dal, she had to go away and was not prepared to stay when her boys could be in trouble.

Bo defeated the Garuda with the help of her friends, who she considered to be her family. Lauren had injected them all with a sample of Bo's blood after they discovered that Bo was indeed special as she was the grand-daughter of Trick – The Blood King. It came at a cost, Kenzi almost lost her life – she was however saved by Hale and the love that he had developed for her as did Dyson.

Months later and Amelia had been cornered in the Dal by Dyson who wanted to know exactly what his sister had done. Amelia denied doing anything, saying that it was all Kenzi, the human had a strong will about her when it came to the Succubus. While Dyson had Amelia cornered in the Dal. Bo came in with Kenzi claiming that the young human wasn't who she said that she was. Tamsin, Dyson's new partner was the only one who seemed to believe Bo – not even Dyson believed her. They all wanted to know where she had gone when they fought the Garuda and why she had been gone so long. Tamsin had become Dyson's parter while Hale was the Acting As.

Amelia grabbed Tamsin's arm, Tamsin was Dyson's new partner now that Hale had become the Ash. Tamsin may have been a dark-fae a Valkyrie, but Amelia didn't care she liked her anyway.

"Bo's not lying you know that right?" Amelia questioned, smiling at her before she looked at her older brother. "Dyson's not seeing straight, I don't know why. I trust Bo,"

"I know, and I'm going to help her," Tamsin said, it was against her better nature to do it but she for some reason felt the need to do it.

"Trick, Bo has never lied to you – not once she has never had the need to or seen reason to so why would she start now?" Amelia questioned, following Trick behind the bar as she spoke to him.

"I don't know, for a wolf-shifter you're too smart for your own good sometimes," Trick sighed truthfully he didn't know what to believe.


End file.
